Moon Lit Nights
by Lover 4 Ever93
Summary: No summery yet


Moon Lit Nights

By Karen Kerns

Prologue

I'm sitting in a dark, empty room. No one or thing is around me but four completely white walls. They start to over flow with a thick, dark red fluid. It smells like rust and salt. I don't quite know what it is so I swipe my right index finger across it and put it to my nose. My stomach lurches at the terrible smell. I step away from the horrifying wall, terrified. I back into the wall on the other side of the room. It feels wet as well. Then I hear it. A horrible scream. It sounds like nails on a chalk board. I cover my ears cringing over.

Then, the scream ends abruptly, and I see something out of the corner of my eye. I look in that direction but see nothing. Suddenly something grabs my arm. It started pulling me. Its hands felt wet and clammy, like it was scared or something. I go with it anyway, too frightened to pull away. Then it spoke, "We need to hurry."

It was a man pulling me with him. He was very handsome. He had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and the greatest looking body.

"Why are we running?" I ask with a shaky voice.

He stops immediately frozen, his beautiful eyes wide, "It's too late,"

"What's too late? What's going on?" I demand trying to pull away from his tight but firm grip on my wrist. Then I see it. It was a very disturbing creature. It was very huge and had bat like features. It was the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my whole life. It started to come at us. The man was still frozen. I kept tugging trying to get free of his grip but I couldn't. He wouldn't let go. The hideous monster was almost able to grab me when I jolt up in bed, beads of sweat dripping off of my forehead.

I look over at my little sister still sleeping soundly. I get up and go to the kitchen to get me a glass of cold water. I chug it down in one gulp. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and sit down at the table to look at pictures that were spread all over it. I pick one up and look at it. It's one of me, my little sister, mom, and dad. A tear runs down my cheek.

My little sister comes in rubbing her wide eyes. "Sissy, are you ok?" She asks in a sleepy voice.

"Yes honey I'm fine. Go back to bed." I say in an unsteady voice.

She notices what I'm looking at then walks up to me and climbs up on my lap. "I miss them too," She lays her head on my shoulder and tears stream down her cheek and land on my shoulder. I pull her in a hug and start crying more. "I'm glad you are my big sister," she says in a sad voice, hiccupping between words.

"And I'm glad you are my little sister, and I love you very much," I reply.

Chapter one

This is my life. My name is Rekoo Marie Rayne. I live alone with my 6 year-old sister Alicia Dezarey Rayne. Our mother was a full blood werewolf, and so is Alicia. But I am half werewolf and half vampire. My father was vampire, and Alicia's father was werewolf. Messed up family aren't we? Well, my father was hunted down by villagers in April of 1990. Our mother barely made it out with her life. Then on September 23rd of that same year she had me. Then on May 3rd of 2001 she had Alicia.

Our mother and her father died in a car accident one year later after Alicia was born. I was 11 years old. When they died I took Alicia and ran far, far, away. My sister and I now live in Springfield, Missouri. Now I'm 18. I had to drop out of school so that I could find a job to pay bills so that we wouldn't be homeless. There aren't very many jobs that a girl my age could work at, but I found a job. I'm a bounty hunter and I'm wanted by many different mob families. Oh, the joy. So many, in fact, that we have to keep moving in order for them not find us. It is a very dangerous job, so

I leave my sister with my very best friend Jessica Walter until she is of age. I knew her from school. Jessica just loves watching Alicia. And don't worry; Jessica knows exactly what we are. When I told her she kind of freaked out at first. But I gave her some time to think about it. She finally came to talk to me and she said that she was fine with it. She also said it was actually pretty cool to have a vampire/werewolf as a friend.

Do you want to here the cool thing? Alicia and I have powers! I can read minds, and like all vampires I can run at incredible speeds. Alicia can talk to almost any other creature that exists, and she can also see things coming. Creepy isn't it? I think it is awesome! I can hear everyone's personal thought. It can be awkward sometimes, though.

The next day, I walk to the front room and find my sister lying on the couch sleeping with cartoons on. I shut off the TV and pull the covers to her chin and she lets out a sleepy sigh. I look at her and smile. _My little girl is growing up so fast._ I think to myself. I look into her dreams and see that she is dreaming of many things that she won't remember when she wakes up.

I smile to myself as her snow white wolf-like ears and tail twitch as she dreams. Then I head toward the fridge hearing a knock at the door as I walked. _It must be Jessica coming to watch Alicia._

"Come on in, Jessica." I say as I go through the fridge to find something to eat before I leave for work.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She says walking in the door.

"It's ok. Alicia fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons like always."

Jessica laughs lightly, "Of course she did." She hugs me tight and steps back, "Be safe, and make sure you are home in one piece this time."

"Sorry, I will try. Tell her that I probably won't be home for a few days. Oh, and make sure she gets to school on time." Jessica nods and I hug her again and walk over to Alicia to kiss her on the forehead and I whisper softly to her, "I love you," and I see her smile slightly. I couldn't help but smile back.

I chug a glass of water then walk out the door. As I walk down the hall and, and walk out the main door, I hear a whistle. I whip around and see someone in the shadows.

"Who goes there?" I ask.

"Who do you think?" Jason Delworks walks out from the shadows and takes my soft, tiny hands in his rough, massive hands. He reaches up to touch my cheek. "What took you so long? Is everything alright with Alicia?" He asked.

"Yes, she is fine. It was jut that Jessica showed up late and--" I didn't have time to finish before his lips came down on mine. His arms wrapped around me as if they were one huge security blanket.

A small whimper escapes my lips and he loosens up his constricting arms, "Sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I say catching my breath. "It was just a little unexpected, that's all."

Jason chuckles as he holds me against his muscular chest. I pull back and look in is deep blue sapphire eyes. I start to say something but pause and shake my head.

"What? What were you going to say?" His head tilts slightly to the side.

"It's nothing. It's just that I had a dream last night. It was so weird." I say staring into space.

"What was it about?" He asks, very curious now.

"Well it's a long story and we don't have very much time to get to work. Now let's go." I tug on his arm and he follows.

"Fine. Tell me later."

"That is if I can remember it." I mutter.

We make it to work about an hour later and Boss Beckon calls me to his office.

"What on earth took you so long?" He says angrily.

"I'm so sorry, it is my fault. The baby---"

Beckon cuts me off, "Yeah, yeah. Baby sitter this, baby sitter that. Enough with your excuses, you are starting to sound like a broken record."

"Yes, sir." I say bitterly.

"Here is your assignment; you are to go to Antonio, Texas." He gives me a map with the directions written on it.

"But there is nothing there." I say confused.

"Yes, my dear, there is. It is just not on the map. Just follow the directions I just gave you and you'll be fine."

"Okay. Do you want me to bring him in or do you just want him dead?" I ask as if taking his order for a meal.

"Alive. I need to ask _her_ some questions."

"So it is a woman?"

"Yes, it is a woman."

"And what is this woman's name?"

"Annabel. Be careful and don't fall for her tricks." He warns.

"What kind of tricks?" I ask still confused.

"Honestly, I don't know. Anyway, enough questions! Leave before I give someone else the job."

"Yes, sir." I solute sarcastically and walk out the door. As I leave I run into someone. I look up and it is Ronald Dagger. A man that I hate with a passion.

"Hey baby." He smiles a crooked grin.

"What do _you _want?" I try to walk past him. But he blocks my way.

"What every man wants." He starts to lean down to kiss me, but I duck under him and push him into the nearest door, which happened to be the Ladies room. I could hear the women scream at first and then I could hear Ronald's big body hit a wall.

"Ouch! Hey stop! Shit!" Ronald yells as he charges out of the restroom. Everyone pauses, then cracks up laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?" They just laugh harder. He takes a mirror from someone and yells with rage. "What the hell?!"

"Ronald, honey, its called makeup." I say trying not to laugh. Then I just stand there soaking up 'congrats' and 'nice jobs' from everybody.

Finally Jason comes to my side and asks if I'm ready and I say yes. Everyone wishes us good luck and we walk out the door to the Mustang parked outside the building. We get in and Jason starts the car and we leave.

"What was all that about?" He asks.

"He deserved every bit of what he got." I huff.

"What did he do this time?" He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"It is too horrible to talk about," I shake my head and put my face in my hands.

"Tell me, or I will make you." He threatens.

"Fine if you want to know so badly I will tell you," he waits for me to continue, "The bastard tried to kiss me!" I mutter pulling my knees to my chest.

The car stops immediately. I start to fly forward because I was surprised by his sudden reaction. But, before my head could reach the windshield Jason catches me and pulls me back against the seat.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Just you wait." He growls with fury. His knuckles turn white by the fierce grip he holds on the steering wheel.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." I say.

"Why is that?" He asks with his teeth clinched, "Why can't I just go back and rip his fucking head off?"

"Because, I don't have time to mess around at the moment. Plus, I can't let my little sister worry anymore. I have to be there for her. I have to be home on time this time." I look down at my lap then back at him, "And, I have better things on my mind when we get done with our assignment." I smile and wink.

"Well, fine, okay. But, afterward I want to beat that little weasel into the dirt." He smiles back.

"Of course that is if you have enough energy after I'm done with you." I smile teasingly. Jason laughs sending warmth through my bones. "But, in order for us to do that we have to get our job done before we get our asses fired." He stops laughing and looks serious.

"True. Man this job sucks ass!"

"I agree." I say smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" He glares playfully at me and then smiles my smile. Then he places his hand gently on my cheek and kisses me. "Ok. Now lets hurry up and get this job done and over with."

I jump suddenly as a gun is fired. The sound echoes through my ears and I turn to look at Jason.

"What in the hell was that?!" I yell.

Jason shrugs, "I don't know. But I know it was aimed toward us." He says matter-of-factly.

"Don't really need to be a genius to figure that one out!" I say sarcastically. He glares at me playfully and speeds up. I start laughing as another gunshot rings through the air and the passenger side mirror is blown to pieces. I look behind us to see a cherry red Ferrari following us.

"Why in the hell are these people after us?! We haven't done anything …yet, anyway" I yell digging through the glove compartment finding a pistol. "Do you have any guns bigger than this? This is nothing but a little shrimp compared to what I use on my missions!" I complain.

"I'm sorry I left my military issued machine gun at home!" He replied sarcastically.

"Really? You actually have one of those? I want to see it!" I say excitedly, my eyes widening.

"No I don't have one of those! Are you crazy? Where in the hell would it fit? I don't have enough room in this car for one of those things!" He says dodging another bullet.

I shrug, "Get a bigger vehicle. Like for instance, a pick up truck." Another gunshot and the bullet hit's the rearview mirror. "Damn it!" I start to roll down my window. "Try not to make me fall out." I stick my head out of the window and the passenger shoots at us again and nearly hits me in the head but I pull my head in just in time but it grazed my cheek and left a 5 inch gash in my cheek.

Jason pulls me back in the car. "Are you ok?" He looks at the gash.

They shoot again, missing us. And my eyes go jet black and my hair turns blood red. My claws start to develop and my fangs get larger.

Jason curses as the enemies' car races beside us and rams against us.

The passenger of the car pulls a gun out and aims it at Jason. "Jason! Get down!" I yell. He ducks down just as I bring the gun around and shoot the passenger and driver. "Yes! Just like getting two birds with one stone!" When I look out the windshield my eyes go back to normal and my hair changes back to its original color.

Jason straightens up and swerves away from the enemies' car, barely missing a tree. "That was way too close. We need to watch our backs more often than we do."

I nod, "I agree." I watch as their car dives over a cliff.

We arrive at our destination and Jason puts the car in Park.

"I guess we wait now." He sits back in his seat.

"So bored!" I whine.

"Well tuff. We cannot let our guard down."

"But, why not? I mean god! There is nothing to do." I fold my arms across my stomach and it growls.

"Hungry much?" He smiles.

"You think? We just drove over 1,000 miles and only stopping about 2 or 3 times in between. So yes I am hungry." My stomach growls again.

"Okay, fine. We will go to McDonalds for a couple burgers. But that is it!"

"Yay! Food!" I bounce up and down clapping my hands.

Jason rolls his eyes and drives about two blocks north of the place we were supposed to be. He goes through the drive through to order us a couple burgers. After he gets the food he hands me one and I snatch it out if his hand and start to chow down. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised.

"You must have been really hungry."

I stop mid-bite and look at him, "Nope not at all." I smile and he laughs. "What are you laughing at?"

"You have ketchup on your cheek."

"What? Where?" I wipe the wrong cheek and he laughs again.

"Here let me help." He swipes a finger on my right cheek and licks the ketchup off of it. "There."

I blush as he does this and smile embarrassed. Jason clears his throat and puts his hands on the wheel and looks strait ahead. "We better get back to our post."

"Yeah we should," I look down at my hands fiddling with my fingers.

We get back to our post and we see people leaving. Jason curses under his breath.

"What? Is something wrong?" I ask kind of worried.

"Things are not going as I planned; our Annabel is supposed to be going off alone. But it looks like she has herself a date." Jason looks through binoculars he brought with him.

I snatch them from him and look through them, nearly strangling him with the strap, "Should we follow them? Or do you just want to sit here?" I hand Jason back the binoculars and sit back.

"I guess we follow them." I buckle my seatbelt and sit back still munching on what was left of my fries and he begins to follow Annabel and the mystery guy.

They take a left turn toward the dessert and start to speed off.

"Um… I think that they figured us out," I say licking ketchup off of my fingers.

"You think?" He pushes on the clutch and shifts gears, making us speed up. I smile at him then look back ahead of us. They make a sharp right, fish-tailing the car around and we follow. I grab a hold of the car door handle gripping it tightly as Jason swings the car around. He looks at me with a mischievous smile playing at the side of his mouth.

"What? Are you scared?"

"No! I just don't feel like dieing before we get this chick."

Jason laughs and shifts gears again; we start to catch up to Mystery Guy and Annabel as they make a turn for another road. I grab the gun I had put under the seat-to hide from mundane eyes and rolled down my window aiming for the front left tire and fire a shot, hitting the metal rim of it.

"Damn it!" I begin going through the glove compartment.

"What's wrong?"

"Ran out of bullets!" I pull out all of the papers and finally find a box of extra bullets. "Jackpot!" I reload the gun and shoot again finally hitting the tire causing Mystery Guy's car to swerve out of control.

"Got it!" I shout with glee.

"Hold on!" Jason stomps on the breaks and I lurch forward, my seatbelt catching me just inches away from the windshield.

My eyes wide I look at Jason, "That was a close call."

He nods, "Yeah, almost too close." I look ahead and see what he meant by _too close_. The front of Mystery Guy's car was so close to the front of Jason's car that they were practically touching.

Jason and I get out of the car and walk to the passenger side and open the door to find a stunned Annabel hands still on the dashboard. I place the gun in my belt and grab Annabel's arm dragging her out of the car.

"Jay, I'm going to need something to bind her hands. Do you got anything?" I look at Jason who got Mystery Guy out of the car and slammed him on the hood.

"I'm not sure. But I'm too busy to look, unless you want to hold on to Spunky and Spike…" He gestures to the guy he was keeping from running and to Annabel, who was just staring into space. I grab the gun and put it to Mystery Guy's head.

"I think I can handle myself." I smile and Jason lets go of him popping the trunk.

"Who are you? We already know little miss prissy here," I gesture to Annabel, "but not you… What is your name?" I ask in a normal, seductive voice.

"I can't believe you don't remember me." He shakes his head solemnly, "It's me, Adam."

I gasp and look at him, "Wait… Look at me." Adam raises his head and his dark blue-gray eyes bore into my eyes. Oh. My._ God! _It is him! My dearest friend from my old pack. I freeze with my eyes wide. "Wow! Oh my God! I thought you moved away."

He smiles at me and shakes his head, "Nah, my parents wanted me to be home schooled because of all of the bullying. They got tired of it and pulled me out. They didn't want me to become one of those kids who end up dead from killing themselves."

"Your parents were always the paranoid type."

"Can you drop the gun please; it's starting to make me nervous."

"Oh, right, sorry about that… it's just business." I put the gun back in my belt.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He says sitting up and leaning against his car.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here with my objective?" Just then Jason comes to the front of the car.

"What's going on? Why isn't the gun to his head?" Jason asks handing me some zip-ties.

"Jason meet my old pal Adam. Adam, meet my boyfriend, Jason." I put the zip-ties around Annabel's wrists and put her in the backseat of Jason's car.

Adam looks at Jason and back at me, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Jason says offensively.

"Nothing, it's just hard to believe." Adam says shaking his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jason's body tenses and I step between them before Jason could start anything.

"Now, boys, no fighting." I look at Jason, "Adam was my only really close friend from my old pack. You be nice to him. Don't worry he isn't going to steal me away from you. He is just a friend." I kiss him on the cheek to prove my words were true.

Jason looks at me and nods, "Fine, we need to go." He gets into the driver side of the car and starts the engine.

"So can I go now?" Adam asks curiously.

"No you have to come with us. You were conversing with the suspect."

"What are you? A police officer or something?"

"No. I'm something much worse." I jump in the front seat as Adam gets in the back with Annabel.

Chapter Two

I lean my head against the window watching as the sun sank down into the horizon. I can see clouds slowly crawling across the sky. _A storm is rolling in. I can smell the rain._ I sigh contently. The smell of rain has always calmed her nerves.

"We are going to stay at a hotel for the night." Jason announces.

"Okay. We will have to get two rooms." I answer.

"No, I still don't trust them." He gestures toward a sleeping Adam, and Annabel, who was looking out of the window.

I nod with understanding and he turns into a hotel that said VACANT in neon letters. He parks in front of the main office and turns off the car, startling Adam awake.

"Are we there?" He says yawning.

"No, we are at a hotel. We are sleeping here for the night." Jason answers tiredly.

"Oh," Adam says leaning his head back on the window, just the way I had a moment ago.

"I will be right back." Jason leans over and kisses me short and sweet and I nod.

When Jason leaves us Adam leans against the back of my seat, "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, we have been through so much together. I mean, his father got my sister and me a place to stay until I got a job and our own place."

"How old are you?" Annabel asks in a low whispering voice.

"I'm eighteen."

"How old is your sister?" she asks.

"Eight. She was only one when our parents died." I look down at my hands, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been very difficult." She says sitting back in the seat.

"It was, at first. But, it got easier as time went on. I had to drop out of high school to deal with her though."

"What about when you were younger? What happened then?" She tilts her head slightly to the side.

"Well, we were taken from foster home to foster home until I was old enough to be out on my own. They tried to keep my little sister from me so I just took her and left."

"And let me guess, this is what you do for a living?" Adam says.

"Yup. I've been doing this for a while now."

"You are a bounty hunter?" Annabel's voice raises an octave. I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope, I'm just kidnapping you for the fun of it." I roll my eyes and look at Adam, "Where and HOW did you meet each other?"

Adam looks at his feet, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He only does that when he was nervous or hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" I look at him firmly.

"Um… well, she is my cousin. When my mother told me that Annabel was in trouble I came to take her home. But then you guys started following us-"

"Wait, you are telling me that she is the cousin that everyone mourned for? The one that everyone presumed dead?" I look at him, confused.

"Well, yes. I guess you could put it that way."

"So we all mourned for nothing?! She was alive this whole time! We all thought a coven of witches or hunters got to her and her family!" I look down at my lap, shaking my head, "I knew there was something fishy going on when there were only three bodies found in the ruins of the fire. I just _knew_ it!" I look at Annabel, "What were you thinking? What really happened?"

"I will tell you later, here comes Jason." She nods toward the door of the office building as Jason walks out with a room key in his hand.

"Fine, but you _will_ tell me soon." Annabel nods as Jason gets in the car.

"I got the room." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

I look at him and force a smile, "Nothing. I'm fine."

He puts his hand on my cheek and strokes his thumb softly over it, calming me down instantly.

"Okay." His hand falls from my cheek. Jason starts the car and we drive to the end of the building.

"This is it." Jason says parking the car again.

I get out of the car and stretch popping all of my joints, "Yay I can sleep now!" I look at the key in my hand at the number, "126? That is on the third floor."

"Yes it is. I seem to be fond of heights." Jason smiles.

I raise an eyebrow then roll my eyes, "Get Annabel and make it quick. We don't want anyone getting suspicious. And we definitely don't want what happened when we left the office to happen again." I lead every one up the two flights of stairs and walk to our room unlocking the door.

Jason lightly pushes Annabel and Adam in the room then I walk in after them, before Jason shuts the door he looks around to see if anyone was following.

"We are in the clear. Now everyone get ready for bed."

"How can I get comfortable with my arms behind my back?" Annabel asks.

I grab a pocket knife from my bag and cut the zip-ties off of her, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I am a lot quicker than I look and I _will_ take you down." I say along with a warning glance. She nods once and lies on the bed pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"Do you _have_ to be so mean about it?" Adam asks annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, it comes with the job," I shrug, "I have to be mean to keep myself safe." I look at Adam apologetically, "Now get ready for bed. You get the couch." I toss a blanket and a pillow to him. I pull back the blankets on the bed and pull out a book I was reading and a pair of glasses from my bag, then sit on the bed, put on my glasses, and begin reading.

Jason looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I look back at him with confusion in my own eyes, "What?"

"You are reading?" He asks confused.

"Nope I'm just sitting here looking at the pretty pages. Yes I'm reading! Got a problem with it?"

"No, just didn't figure you as the type to read books."

I smile sarcastically, "Well you figured wrong. And you also didn't know I wore glasses either didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. You look good with glasses on."

"Suck-up." I continue reading my book.

Jason starts to kiss my neck and I close my eyes and sigh, "Wait, stop. We can't. Remember we are not the only ones in the room." I gesture to Annabel, who pulled the blankets closer, and Adam, who had turned around to face the back of the couch. I can see Adams hands curl into fists and could also see his knuckles turning white.

Jason groans and pouts, "Damn it,"

"I told you to get two rooms, but no we had to only get one." I say trying not to smile.

Jason pulls out his wallet and grabs a hundred dollars, I glare at him, "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"No. I was going to go down to the office to get another room." He smiles at me.

"Sorry, it's still a no. Remember, you don't trust them."

Jason gets up and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" I look after him with an eyebrow raised.

"To go get another room." He steps out the door before I could say anything further.

"Damn it!"

"What?" Adam rolls over and looks at me.

"He ignored me!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Rekoo. Did you know that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Adam only smiles and rolls back over facing the back of the couch.

I get up and walk over to him, "Answer me!"

"No, you can't make me."

"You know better than to tell me those words Adam Levi Brooks! Now answer me!"

"Nope," He rolls on his back and crosses his arms stubbornly.

"That's it," I lean over him slightly and his arms reach up and pull me down to him.

My eyes widen and I gasp, "What the-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence before his lips came crashing down on mine. I pull back and look at him confused.

"I never just liked you as a friend." That was all he said before he rolls back over and covers his head with the blankets.

Still stricken I stand there for a while longer and then slowly walk over to the bed and sit down. Just then someone knocks at the door. I get up and walk cautiously to it and look out of the peep-hole. Standing just out side it was Jason. I open the door for him, glaring.

"So did you get that other room?" I lean up against the door frame crossing my arms.

He waves the key in front of me, "Yup."

I snatch it out of his hand and jump in his arms, kissing him ferociously. He kisses me back closing the door behind me and picking me up in his arms.

We get to our room and Jason nearly kicks the door in. He sets me down pushing me up against the door still kissing me as he unlocked it. He turns the door knob, pushing me through it onto the bed. He shuts the door with a foot and tackles me to the bed. I laugh as he rips my shirt off along with my bra. I do the same with his shirt.

He smiles, "That was my favorite shirt!"

"That was my favorite bra!" I roll over on top of him, kissing him deeply. Jason chuckles as he fumbles with his pants and I with mine. He rolls back on top of me yanking my pants and underwear off. I pull him to me and wrap my legs around his torso. His left hand slides under the small of my back, pulling me closer. I sigh with pleasure as Jason kisses down my neck, nipping softly as he made his way down to my breast.

I arch my back lightly and moan as he suckles my now tender nipples. I pull him back up to my lips and kiss him fiercely. His arms pull me in tighter, constricting me to his body as he gently slides himself inside me. I moan again as he pushes deeper inside me.

I wake up to the sun streaming in through the window by the door. I rub my eyes and sit up, pulling the blankets closer to me. I look over to my side seeing that the spot beside me was empty. My eyes widen with alarm and I look around frantically.

I calm down when I hear running water from the bathroom. I smile and get up quietly, walking over to the bathroom door.

Slowly I put my hand on the door knob pushing it open as quietly as I can. I peek my head inside the steaming bathroom. Dropping the sheet I had wrapped around my body, I walk in.

"Need any company?"

Jason pulls back the shower curtain reveling a soapy head full of hair. He raises an eyebrow. "Would you be that company?" He looks up and down my body with a mischievous smile teasing at his lips.

I smile back tilting my head seductively, "Were you expecting someone different?"

He steps out of the shower, droplets of water clinging to his muscular body. Looking as if lost in thought, his smile broadens, "Maybe… I was so hoping to see Annabel walking through the doorway."

I glare playfully at Jason then turn as if to walk out the door, "Fine, I will just leave you and go to Adam. I'm sure he might need a sleeping buddy."

Jason growls and wraps his arms around me nipping softly at my shoulders and neck, "I don't think so," he pulls me in tightly, his


End file.
